One of the most important processes for the production of fibre-reinforced light metal castings is die casting. However, it is found that, in the mass production of such fibre-reinforced castings, difficulties can arise which manifest themselves in the appearance of cavities and/or other irregularities in the casting. Moreover, it is relatively difficult to consistently introduce the reinforcing fibres into the die casting mould in the correct quantity and orientation due to the short cycle time of modern die casting machines. For example, in German Patent Specification No. 2,701,421, a relatively expensive process was described in which a small fibre-reinforced casting is produced in a first step, and light metal is then cast around it in another mould in order to produce the final casting.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of fibre-reinforced light metal castings by die casting, which enables fault-free castings to be produced in a relatively simple manner even in mass production.